Simon (The Walking Dead)
'''Simon '''is the secondary antagonist of the second half of ''AMC's The Walking Dead's ''season six, season seven and season eight. He is the former right hand man of Negan and second in command of the Saviors. Personality Biography Background Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Gregory goes to see Simon at his Satellite Outpost, mentioning how he came to see him when he needed him and Simon complaints him on how he did what he told with the other Saviors. Gregory was going to reveal the alliance between the Hilltop and Kingdom, but Simon was already finding out at that point from someone in Alexandria according to Gregory. Later, Simon is in the meeting with Negan, Gregory, Gavin, Regina, Eugene Porter and Dwight where they discuss how people are resources and how they are going to stop Rick and the Militia. Simon suggests a strong raid on the Hilltop, which could end in killing everyone there if they don't cooperate, which would send a message to the other communities. Negan disagrees with him, stating that people are a resource before going on to claim that the people are the foundation of what the Saviors are doing. He then questions Simon and if he remembers who they are and who is in charge, to which Simon pledges his allegiance. Negan says they have to capture Maggie, Rick and Ezekiel and kill them horribly in front of their people. Suddenly, the Militia's gunshots ring out outside. Negan pauses and looks out the window to see Rick and his group are outside the door, he then steps out with his lieutenants. Simon is seen among the rest of the lieutenants as Rick and the Militia attempt to convince them to surrender. Simon calls Gregory outside where he states that Hilltop stands with the Saviors and threatens anyone who stands with the Militia from the Hilltop. However, the Hilltop members make it clear that they didn't see Gregory as their leader anymore but Maggie. An enraged Simon pushes Gregory down the stairs after deciding that he's no longer useful. Rick then opens fire at Negan and his lieutenants. Simon quickly dove for cover and retreated inside. Simon is back in the meeting room with the other lieutenants as they are having another meeting. Regina mentions how if Negan is dead and they should send the workers to distract the walkers while they alert the outposts, Eugene refuses to do that, as he insists they are valuable. Dwight agrees and says to Simon that if they are not going to lead the Saviors out, he will. Simon has an angry grin on his face and complaints Dwight about his idea he explains how they find the mole they will kill them slowly in front of everyone. Simon is seen where Laura comes into the room and says they are workers outside. Simon and the other lieutenants step out and he orders everyone to go to the factory floor. At first the workers refuse to listen to his command and asks the lieutenants when the electricity is coming on, as well as a plead for food and water. As Simon attempts to calm them down, one of the workers pulls a gun to shoot him, but is saved when Regina immediately guns down the worker. Negan and Gabriel Stokes walk in, explaining how he is going to take a shower, eat a sandwich and have a talk with Simon about the mole who caused the ambush and the herd. Simon then later appears when he and the Saviors apprehend Maggie, Jesus and a large convoy of Hilltop residents. Simon jumps out of the truck and states what a nice night it is. He orders Maggie and all Hilltop members for their weapons, and to cooperate he threatens Maggie if she doesn't, they will kill Jerry, who has been taken hostage. Maggie asks Simon how the Saviors managed to escape their predicament however Simon doesn't respond directly, but eventually explains that it was Eugene who made it all happen as music begins to play from a distance, stating that he was skeptical about the man at the beginning but saw that Eugene has proved himself worthy in the end. Simon tells Maggie that a group of Saviors are taking over the Kingdom, and another is taking over Alexandria. He says that she's lucky because Hilltop is useful and he will keep them alive to help make things right. He also says that Negan prefers to keep people alive, but he is concerned only with the result and will not hesitate to kill them even if he is disobeying him. He gives Maggie two choices: either the Saviors execute Jerry on his knees, drag Maggie back to Hilltop in the wooden box, which the Saviors have made sure she won't suffocate in it, then kill Maggie in front of everyone and finally place her head in front of the Sanctuary as a warning to other troublemakers. Then the Saviors would lead the walker herd to Hilltop and pull off the same trick the Militia tried to do against the Saviors. Or, Maggie and her convoy can head back to Hilltop, unharmed, however, with the cost of one of her people's lives. Simon stops Gary from killing Jerry and instead he then kills Neil sitting in the backseat of her car. She says she will cooperate but asks him one favor first. She wants to borrow the box that he was going to imprison her in so that she can bury Neil. Simon grants her favor and leaves. Simon is later ordered by Negan to confront the Scavengers, but to only deliver the standard message: kill one of their own to force the others to fall in line. Simon lets his frustration show and suggests they cut their losses and kill them all, because Negan's method hasn't been working as of late. Negan doesn't like the idea and he reminds Simon that what they do is hard, they don't take the easy way, they save. Once he kills Rick, everyone will fall back in line again. Their conversation is interrupted when Gary enters a gift from Hilltop: a wooden coffin containing the zombified Dean who Maggie executed. Negan puts him down and a furious Simon realizes that the remaining 38 Saviors mentioned on the crate cover are his men from the Satellite Outpost. Simon sounds off about going to kill every last of the Hilltoppers, but Negan screams and yells at him to do his job. Simon reluctantly agrees. Simon shows up with a group of Saviors at the Junkyard to confront Jadis and the Scavengers. He relays Negan's message of forgiveness: as long as Jadis can honor the original terms of their deal, all will be swept under the rug. Jadis says she had no deal with Rick but was, instead, delivering him. Simon doesn't believe her, though. Simon offers them a chance to divert back to the original deal along with handing over all of their weapons. Jadis agrees and Simon calls for his men to take their guns. Simon goes on to question Jadis' art and the choice of living in the Heap. Simon then wants to feel assured that there is remorse on Jadis' part of her role in aiding Rick and she claims that there is, but he swiftly pulls out his gun and kills Brion and Tamiel. Jadis punches Simon in the face, knocking over a can of blue paint. Simon stands up and in retaliation has his men kill all of the Scavengers except for Jadis. Simon then returns to the Sanctuary with Negan waiting outside and they still haven't heard from Gavin, who are unaware that he is dead, but Negan already sent a team. Simon shows Negan the guns they took from the Scavengers and Negan asks how it went. Simon lies and tells Negan that the message was delivered simply. Simon then looks down at the paint smudge on his boots, the only clue to what really happened at the Junkyard. Simon then collects walker guts with the other Saviors, after they finished loading the guts into the trucks he confronts Dwight to ride up with him to catch up on the plan. On their way to the Hilltop, Simon questions Dwight's perspective of it and Dwight supports it but Simon wants to get honest. He questions whether or not the Hilltop will ever actually fold and behave but Dwight deflects by saying he doesn't get paid to think. It prompts Simon to express his doubts of the desired outcome. Suddenly, Rick rams his car into Negan's car, then chases him down the city streets. Simon instructs the rest of the Saviors to stay behind and set up a perimeter while he and Dwight search for Negan. Simon and Dwight look for Negan, where Simon presses Dwight into admitting his resentment for Negan. Dwight sarcastically says he never thought about killing Negan even after he took his wife and burned his face. Simon expresses a desire to move on from Rick's group and find new communities. Simon and Dwight find Negan's wrecked car. They decide to abandon their search and return to the Saviors, so Dwight lights the car on fire. Simon and Dwight inform the Saviors that Negan is gone. Simon reminds them that with or without their leader, the plan goes on and that they're all Negan. He proposes they attack Hilltop and kill everyone. The Saviors then raise their guns in solidarity. Simon and the Saviors arrive at Hilltop and he notices that she has barricaded and orders his Saviors to move the blockade. Maggie radios to him and Simon informs her that Negan received her care package in the box which he gave to her. He tells her she and her people are going to die because of it and Maggie tells him she will execute the 38 Savior prisoners if he does not leave. Simon does not appear to care for them anymore and tells her to "screw them" and he proceeds to attack. Simon mobilizes the Saviors for battle and Dwight warns that Negan might still be alive and will punish Simon if he kills everyone at Hilltop. Simon ignores him, saying he rather beg for forgiveness then ask Negan's permission. Suddenly, Daryl rides up on his motorcycle and opens fire with his machine gun. Simon's convoy follows Daryl through the gate and Hilltoppers block the convoy with a bus and fire at the Saviors. The fight begins in earnest and the Saviors start firing back, striking several people with infected arrows. Simon spots Tara Chambler and orders Dwight to hunt her down. Simon and Dwight sneak up on Tara while she's distracted and Simon is about to kill her, but Dwight shoots Tara in the arm with an arrow. Hilltop goes silent and dark, so Simon now wants to go inside and slaughter everyone. He starts to whistle as they prepare to enter the Barrington House. As they ready their attack, a row of headlights turn on and blind the Saviors as the house's windows light up with gunfire directed at the Saviors. Angered that his plan is failing, Simon orders everyone to retreat as they race to their trucks and he and the remaining Saviors flee from the Hilltop. Simon meets with Gregory who tries to convince Simon that what happened at Hilltop isn't his fault. The two argue about what will happen next before Simon changes his mind about killing Gregory. After Negan's unexpected return, Simon is forced to fall back in line, but is visibly unhappy with Negan's new plan. Negan forces Simon to his knees and contemplates killing him with Lucille, but suddenly forgives Simon. Simon later approaches Dwight with the intention to lead a coup against Negan. Dwight reluctantly agrees to meet with Simon's loyal followers in the courtyard and join the coup. In the courtyard, Simon makes his pitch to a group of Saviors, including Dwight, Gregory and Gary. Everyone agrees to join Simon who decides to allow Dwight to kill Negan as Dwight has the biggest grudge against Negan. Suddenly, Negan arrives, having been tipped off by Dwight. Simon's followers are swiftly killed and Simon is shocked by Dwight's betrayal, leading Dwight to claim that Negan would win. Negan then challenges Simon to fight for leadership of the Saviors. Once all the Saviors and workers have been gathered around, Simon fights Negan and initially gets the upper hand before Negan eventually overpowers him. He then strangles Simon to death, all the while furiously berating his former right-hand man for ruining his chance they had left of making peace with Rick and the rest of the communities, asserting that he'll now have to kill them all just like he's killing Simon. Following Simon's death, he reanimates as a walker and is chained to the Sanctuary fence. Killed Victims Relationships Apppearances Quotes *"It occurs to me that I've not yet received the full definition of an apology. I felt like I've got some transgression acknowledgement, the guns certainly cover restitution. But what I'm not yet feeling...is the remorse. Say it again! I don't think you mean that. Light it up, gents. Light it up now!" *"Tell I don't gotta go down that line, tell me Maggie!" *"Because from now on...I'm your Negan." *"This is yours? Yeah. It's yours." *"Well Maggie Rhee...this is highly regrettable but the way I see it, the Saviors you are in possession of there are damaged goods. Now they got themselves in their own pickle, and this organization prizes those who are A: avoid capture and B: figure out their own shit when said outcome eventuates. Which in the end is my way of saying: screw them!" Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Zombies Category:Deceased Category:Horror Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:The Walking Dead Category:Charismatic Category:Right Hand Category:Masterminds Category:Thugs Category:Psychopaths Category:Brutes Category:Murderers Category:Sophisticated Category:Extremists Category:Barbarians Category:Undead Category:Tyrants Category:Opportunists Category:Usurpers Category:Traitors Category:Cheaters Category:Control Freaks Category:Fighters Category:Mongers Category:Extravagant Category:Destroyers Category:Power Hungry Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tricksters Category:Homicidal Category:Enforcers Category:Henchmen Category:Leaders